The Hope in the Horror
This is the first episode of the twelth season of Bones. Summary The Final Chapter of BONES picks up where last season's cliffhanger left off - Brennan (Emily Deschanel) kidnapped by her former assistant, Zack Addy (guest star Eric Millegan), as Booth (David Boreanaz) and the rest of the lab desperately search for her. Brennan's rescue is, however, just the beginning of their problems. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J. Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *James Aubrey - John Boyd Intern of the Week *Michael Grant Terry - Wendell Bray Guest Cast *Zack Addy - Eric Millegan *Sara Rue - Karen Delfs *Ravi Kapoor as Dr. Mihir Roshan *Tim Guinee as Dr. Brandon Faulk Featured Music Notes *The drug that Dr. Roshan nearly injected Zack with is Succinylcholine, the same drug Cam found in the remains in The Monster in the Closet. Episode continuity *Zack took Brennan to the Jeffersonian's basement, which still holds the Gormogon Vault since The Widow's Son in the Windshield. *The newspaper clippings in Zack's box are from Harbingers in the Fountain and The Man in the Cell. *Sweets's death in The Conspiracy in the Corpse is stated as the reason for Zack's head injury. *Several plot points from The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond are relevant near the end of the episode: **Zack said "I'm stronger than I look" to Sweets and Booth. He repeats this line during the climax of this episode, and it's also shown he is indeed stronger than he appears. **Sweets said to Zack that "people have no idea if they're capable of ending a life until they're put in that situation". In this episode, Zack is put in a position where he should kill Dr. Roshan to save himself, but he's still unable to do so. This leads Zack to admit to Booth and Brennan that he didn't kill Ray Porter, like he did to Sweets eight years prior. *Brennan knows that Zack doesn't have any scars on his body (other than one on his forehead). This could be a reference to the episode "The Man in the Fallout Shelter," in which the team had to strip for treatments to prevent Valley Fever after Zack sawed open a pathogen-containing bone. Quotes *Zack, holding up his hands: I have gloves on... *Booth: So you think he's innocent? Delfs: Oh no, he totally did it. *Brennan: Zack didn't do it. Aside from the one on his forehead, he has no scars on his body. Delfs: Yeah, I'm not even going to ask how you know that. Gallery Bones-ep1201_Sc6-Rm_0046_hires1_FULL.jpg Bones-ep1201_Sc6-Rm_0134_hires1_FULL.jpg Bones-ep1201_Sc6-Rm_0185_hires1_FULL.jpg Bones-ep1201_Sc6-Rm_0196_hires1_FULL.jpg Bones-ep1201_Sc18-Rm_0242_hires1_FULL.jpg Bones-ep1201_Sc26_hires1_FULL.jpg Bones-ep1201_Sc27-Rm_0507_hires1_FULL.jpg Video Gallery Brennan Wakes Up To Find Herself In The Presence Of Zack Addy Season 12 Ep. 1 BONES Booth Searches The Basement Of The Jeffersonian For Brennan Season 12 Ep. 1 BONES Cam And Angela Review The Security Footage Of The Lab Season 12 Ep. 1 BONES Hodgins Searches For Brennan Season 12 Ep. 1 BONES Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes